Stares
by unwritten21
Summary: As the new school year begins, it is Adam's Junior year at Degrassi and over the summer he had all of his surgeries and started his testosterone. He pretty much becomes the hottest and coolest guy at school and becomes a player. A story of Adam and Bianca. Rated M for some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It's Adam's junior year and a lot has changed over the past summer. He finally convinced his mom to let him start getting his T shots and had his surgery at the end of his sophomore year to flatten his chest and change his body parts "down there". Over the past few months, he has adjusted to the body he has always wanted. His voice has become deeper, his face has become more masculine instead of his original rounded feminine one, he has grown to around 6'0, and his walk/stance is manlier. He's been working out everyday that he can, so now his body is a bit more bulky than before. You can see his muscles just by looking at him and his abs are becoming more and more defined. With his new body, he got all new clothes that ventured from his normal style and even got a new hair cut. It's styled like Justin Bieber's hair, short on the sides and then spiked up on the top. Let's just say that no one is even going to recognize this Adam Torres.

It's the night before the first day of school and Adam just got out of the shower. He looks in the mirror and you can't even see his scars from his surgery. They are completely covered up by his muscles. The only really noticeable scar is the one of where he got shot, but that scar looks badass and he is happy that it's pretty noticeable. He puts on his black boxer briefs and leaves his shirt off when he goes to bed. Surprisingly, he is not all that scared or nervous about the first day of school tomorrow. He is more excited than anything to show off his hot new body.

He wakes up to his flashing alarm clock showing that it is 6:15 am. He gets up and heads straight to his closet to pick out his outfit. He pulls out a white V-neck that shows off his upper body muscles, a black pair of skinny jeans (but not too tight), a white pair of Supra high tops, and a white DC shoes flat hat. Once he gets dressed, he heads into his bathroom to spike up his hair. He finishes by putting on his hat very loosely so the top front of his spikes are sticking out slightly below the brim of the hat. He heads down stairs and greets his family while he grabs some breakfast.

"Hey mom, can you go upstairs and get Drew? I don't want to be late for the first day. Oh, and tell him that I get to drive the car today." I say as I grab a bagel for breakfast

Over the summer, Mrs. Torres decided the boys needed a car to get to school because they kept missing the bus and she didn't have time to drive them, so she gave them a certain amount of money to pick whatever car they wanted. They ended up getting a 2011 white mustang convertible for a reasonable price. Ever since, Drew and Adam have been fighting over who gets to drive the new car when they go places together. Since Drew drove the car last time they went out, it was Adams turn to drive the car.

"Okay fine, you can drive the car, but only because it's your turn and I feel too tired to drive anyways." Drew says as he comes downstairs into the kitchen looking exhausted. Drew's not used to getting up this early, but Adam gets up early every morning to workout so Adam isn't really affected.

"Are you ready to go? I don't want to be late." I ask Drew as I begin to become impatient

Me and Drew head into the garage and hop into our new sports car. I put the top down and reverse the car so we are on our way to Degrassi.

We pull up to the school with the top down on the car and blasting music so we are attracting a lot of attention. I park the car and get out slowly trying to look cool. I put on my black leather jacket over my white V-neck and slide on my black Ray Ban Wayfarer sunglasses as I start to walk to the entrance of the school. Drew has to walk slightly faster to catch up to me. I'm walking with the most confidence I have ever had, as if I'm some player that every girl in the school wants to date. I can feel all eyes on me…staring. I can hear people's comments as I walk past them. They were things like "Who is that with Drew Torres? Is that Adam? Oh my god! He looks so different…he looks hot!" "What happened, he looks hotter than Drew? "Do you have his number cause I definitely wanna give him a call?"

I couldn't help but have a huge smile on my face as I heard all these amazing comments about how good I looked and how girls wanted my number and to date me. Like…it was crazy. Every time I heard a girl saying something good about me, I would look at her and give her my most irresistible smile. As I went to my locker and started getting my books out, the girl that's locker is next to mine who usually never even says hello, can't stop staring at me.

"Is that Adam Torres behind those shades?" she asks

"In the flesh." I say coolly as I take off my sunglasses and turn in a slow circle showing off my new body

"I can barely even recognize you. Wow, you look so…different." Zoe says

"A good different I hope?" I ask, curious to see what she says

"No, I mean you look good…like _really _good." She says as she gives me a flirty smirk

"Well, you don't look too bad yourself." I say as I inch my body closer to hers

Zoe is gorgeous. She's around 5'9 with brown eyes and straight brown hair. I've liked her ever since I got to Degrassi and found out her locker is right next to mine, but she would never talk to me, so I never had a chance with her. But now we are flirting and I mean she _is_ gorgeous. Why wouldn't I be interested in her?

**Bianca's POV**

"Who's the hottie talking to Zoe? Is he new?" I ask curiously to Owen

"Um, B, that's Adam Torres." He responds

"Stop kidding!" I say laughing, "Seriously, tell me who that is so I can go introduce myself and maybe even flirt a little." I say, "Cause he is way too hot for me not to know him."

"B, I'm serious, that's Adam Torres. The whole school has been talking about it. Apparently he went through a lot of the changes over the summer and now…wha la…he's actually good looking." Owen says, as my mouth literally drops in the amazement of how good Adam Torres looks

"That's Torres? Oh my god!" I say as I begin to approach him from behind

"What the hell happened to you over the summer?" I ask as I stare at his body up and down

"Hey Zoe, can you give us a sec., I'll catch up with you in a minute." Adam says to Zoe as he gives her a flirty smile

"Yeah, I'll just be over there talking to Owen for a minute. Come get me when you're done talking with her." Zoe says as she walks towards Owen across the hall

"Hi Bianca, nice to see you too, how's you're summer been, oh good, yeah mine was pretty good too." He says sarcastically but manages a playful smile

"I didn't even recognize you and if it wasn't for Owen telling me that this was Adam Torres, I don't know if I would have ever realized." I say showing how surprised I am by his new look

"Well what do you think?" he asks as he does a slow turn like before, showing off his new body "Do you like it?" he says with a sexy voice as he inches closer to me, our bodies basically pressed against eachother

"Whoa Torres, what do you think you're doing?" I ask playfully "Do you remember what happened last time?" I say as our stare into each other's eyes intensifies

"All I remember is us flirting and you were so turned on by me that you ripped off my shirt…so you can do that again if you want." He says being flirty as he grabs my hands and places them on his toned chest

"It definitely didn't happen like that." I say becoming defensive because he is starting to make me blush "I ripped off your shirt because I knew you were too skinny to have boobs and then I found out you were a girl." I say as my hands are still pressed against his chest

"Do I look like a girl?" He asks as he moves even closer to me. He grabs my hands and runs them down his entire torso making me feel every muscle on his chest. When I reach his abs, I am amazed at how I can feel his toned six-pack just by running my hands over his shirt.

_Wow, he has a hot body. His chest is like rock hard, especially his abs_

I gulp hard, feeling his breath against mine because our faces are so close to each other. He is still pressing my hands into his chest. Then he leans into my body and whispers in my ear so that his lips rub slightly against my ear, giving me shivers all over my body.

"You can rip off my shirt again anytime you want to, and here's my number if you wanted to arrange it so I don't have to be blind sided like last time." He whispers

He pulls out a piece of paper and a pen and scribbles something down that I can't see. He leans into me and he slides his hand into my back pocket that makes me jump a little. At first I think he is just trying to touch my ass, but then I realize he slipped the piece of paper with his number on it into my back pocket. But still, he took a little too long sliding the piece of paper in, not that I didn't enjoy it, because I did…very much.

And just like that, he turns toward where Zoe and Owen are talking, grabs Zoe's hand and pulls her away into the halls where they disappear into the crowd of people.

_What just happened?_

I pull out the piece of paper that Adam slipped in my back pocket and immediately chuckle to myself looking at what he wrote.

Call me 354-213-0956 P.S.- Maybe next time, I can be the one to rip off YOUR shirt :)

**So I hope you guys liked my first chapter of this Badam fanfic. Please review your thoughts or any suggestions you have for me. Depending on the reviews, I will continue to write for this story. In the fanfic, the way I wrote is kind of unrealistic as far as the testosterone and Adam's surgery below the waist. In the story, I write as if Adam's surgery changed his parts and he can actually have sex like a normal guy. Also since I wrote as if Adam just started his testosterone at the end of his sophomore year, I make it seem in the story as if it completely made him manlier in every way in just a matter of a couple months. I hope this doesn't offend anyone because of the way I wrote Adam's changes in an unrealistic interpretation. Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Adam's POV**

So far, I've flirted with just about every girl that has talked to me today and gave my number out to the ones that I wanted to "have fun" with (if you know what I mean).

My day is about to get even better cause my next class is with Bianca and I haven't seen her since this morning. I thought she would at least text me or something after I gave her my number, but nothing so far. The class we have together is history, and believe me, _we _have history. I know she was actually falling for me last year before she found out that I was trans., but now because I changed over the summer, things between us can pick up right where they left off. I walk into the classroom late since I was too busy talking to a group of girls in the hall.

"So glad you could join us Mr. Torres." He says as the whole class laughs

"Better late than never right?" I say as I show an innocent smile

"Just take that empty seat next to Bianca Desousa." He says as he points to the empty chair

"It would be my pleasure." I say as Bianca's eyes meet mine and I give her a flirty stare

I sit down and slide my chair as close to her as possible.

"Did you miss me?" I whisper as I chuckle to myself

"Nope." She says coldly

"I see your going to take the whole playing hard to get angle." I say as I laugh to myself again

"Well, I am hard to get." She whispers

"Good, I like a challenge" I say as I grab her hand

She looks at our hands as I make circles lightly in her palm. She looks amazing; wearing a tight red dress and high heels, plus her hair is extra curly today.

"So did you like that little note I left in your back pocket this morning?" I ask giving her a flirty look

"Yeah, but who said there was going to be a next time?" She asks playfully

"Well, seeing that your hand is still in mine, I would think it would be you." I say noticing that she never pulled her hand out of mine

She suddenly pulls her hand away from mine. She turns to look at me.

"I just forgot that my hand was still in yours. That's all." She says defensively

"I think you didn't pull your hand away because you like me." I say inching my chair closer to hers

"No, you're just looking into something that isn't there." She says, staring at me intensely

"You sure about that?" I ask as I bring my face inches away from hers so she can taste my breath

"Definitely." She says hesitantly as I hear her gulp loudly

I turn to her side and whisper in her ear, "If you change your mind, that offer about the whole, me taking off _your _shirt thing still stands."

"Adam and Bianca, stop talking." The teacher says as the class's attention is turned on us

We both chuckle under our breaths and share one more flirtatious look before we stop talking and somewhat pay attention to what is going on in class.

It's lunchtime and Bianca and me have been talking nonstop over text messages for the past 2 hours. I've been flirting with her and she's been playfully giving me snappy comebacks. I'm sitting with Zoe and some other people I met today while we eat our lunches. It seems that I'm pretty popular since I feel like everyone has been complimenting me and talking to me. There have been a ton of cool guys that I talked to today and definitely a lot of girls that I have been flirting with and giving my number to.

Bianca and me have the same lunch, but we aren't sitting at the same table. We are giving each other flirty stares from across the room while she sits with Owen and some other big guys, and I sit with Zoe and some other cool people I met today. I decide to drape my arm over Zoe's shoulder. One, because Zoe's hot and we have also been flirting all day, and two, because I want to make Bianca a little bit jealous.

Zoe intertwines her fingers into my hand as my arm is still draped over her shoulder. I can see Bianca starring at us so I decide to try and make her even more jealous. I suddenly turn to face Zoe and I pull her lips into mine. We start having a heated make out with plenty of tongue for the next few minutes. My hands are around Zoe's waist and she has her hands up around my neck. Once I pull away and I see Zoe really enjoyed our quick make out session, I look over at Bianca. She's trying to make it seem like it doesn't bother her, but she definitely looks jealous. I just give her this innocent smirk trying to act as if its not my fault that I'm the new eye candy around this school.

**Bianca's POV**

I try and act cool but to be honest, I am kind of jealous right now. Seeing Adam kiss Zoe right in front of me makes me want to vomit, but I have to act as if I really don't care. Last year when Adam and me were talking and flirting and everything, I really was starting to like him, but then I found out he was trans. and exposed him to the whole school. I always thought of him as some weird freak or something, but now he has transformed into this amazingly hot guy that just about every girl in school wants to date. I don't want to seem too easy, so I am trying to play a little hard to get, but to be honest, I really just want to go right up to him and pull his lips onto mine.

I pull out my phone realizing I just got a message from non other than Adam himself.

**A: **You know that it could be you that I'm kissing right now…if you wanted ;)

**B: **I think I'll pass

**A: **Well, you looked a little jealous when I kissed Zoe so I just wanted to let you know that you could be the one that I'm kissing

**B:** I wasn't jealous, I just was surprised, I didn't know you and Zoe were a thing

**A:** You were definitely jealous and don't worry, I'm still single. Zoe and me are just "having fun" right now, but we aren't dating or anything serious.

**B: **You don't have to explain to me, you can date whomever you want to

**A: **I want to date you ;)

I break out into a smile looking at his text, but immediately hide it when I see Adam starring at me from across the cafeteria.

**B: **Do you use that line on all of the girls?

**A: **Only on the gorgeous and stunning ones

**B: **Oh, your good, but I'm not falling for it

**A: **Well I'm falling for you ;)

**B:** There you go with those cheesy lines again

**A: **They may be lines, but they are all true :)

**B: **Prove it

I look over and see Adam just starring at the text I sent him. He looks like he's thinking of something and he suddenly breaks out into a grin. He stands up and jumps up onto the lunch table. The whole cafeteria goes silent and everyone is starring at Adam, wondering what he is doing and why he is standing on the table.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" He shouts, "I just wanted to tell everyone here that I am falling for Bianca Desousa…right at this very moment. She's all that I can think about and..." He shouts as I quickly get out of my seat and rush over to the table he is standing on

I pull on his hand to force him to get off the table.

"What are you doing?" I ask, slightly embarrassed and flattered at the same time

"You said prove it didn't you?" He asks, giving me an innocent and irresistible smile

I give him a smile, but then I pull on his hand and we rush out of the cafeteria cause I don't want everyone's eyes on us.

We stop when we are finally alone in an empty hallway.

He pulls me into his hot body and slowly leans down, about to kiss me. I bring my pointer finger to his lips and stop him.

"I don't want anything serious. We are not dating, we are just having fun right now, that's all. I just got out of a bad relationship and I don't feel like getting too involved with another guy." She says, looking at me intensely

"So friends with Benefits?" He asks giving me a flirty smirk, "Is it exclusive or are we seeing other people too? And is this going to be like a secret thing or what?"

I want to be exclusive with Adam, but I don't feel like getting my heart broken again and I feel like that would be a definite if I dated the hottest guy in school.

"Just friends with benefits, no strings attached, no getting involved, we can see other people," I say hesitantly, "And yes, it's a secret; so I don't want you bragging to the whole school about us having sex. "

"I'll try, but it's going to be hard not to get attached or involved with you." He says flirtatiously

"Well, you're just going to have to try." I say as I notice he is starting to lean into me again, as our lips are about to touch. Just when we are about to kiss for the first time, the bell rings and students come rushing out into the hallway from the classrooms.

"Looks like we are going to have to continue this later." I say, slowly stepping away from him

"Can't wait." He says, keeping his eyes on me as I slowly walk away to my next class and all I can think about is him

**Hope you guys liked the chapter, i plan to update whenever i can, but I'm going to be pretty busy this week so I'm not exactly sure when I'm posting the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please leave your reviews or any thoughts or suggestions you have for me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Adam's POV**

At the end of the day, I go to Bianca's locker after I get all of the things I need to take home. I come up from behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Hey sexy." I whisper in her ear as I practically feel a jolt go throughout her entire body

"I thought we agreed that _this_, was going to be a secret." She says as she motions her hand between the two of us

"You said I couldn't brag about our sex life; you never said I couldn't be a little touchy at school." I say, showing her a flirty smile

"Yeah, but when you're touchy, it's implying to people that we _have_ a sex life." She says as she takes a step away from me

"So? Who cares if people know that we are having sex?" I ask taking a step closer to her

She is about to say something, but nothing comes out of her mouth. She hesitates as I walk closer to her, cornering her up against her locker.

"You have a point I guess. Do you want to come over to my place?" She asks, looking up into my eyes with intensity

"I would love to, but I'm hanging out with Zoe tonight." I say giving her an innocent smirk

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you guys are "_hanging out_"." She says, putting air quotes around the words hanging out, obviously implying that we will be doing a lot more than just hanging out which is probably true

"It's just…hanging out. But you're not mad are you? I mean it's not like we are dating." I ask almost in a whisper

"No, we're not and you can spend time with whoever you want. It's fine, have fun with Zoe." She says as she manages a fake smile

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." I say as I pull her body into mine

"I'm going to hold you to that." She says as she playfully slaps my shoulder

"Well, to be honest, I would rather you just hold me." I say jokingly as I bust out laughing

She giggles before I kiss her on her cheek and walk away to meet Zoe outside. I open the school doors to go outside and am immediately met by Zoe on the steps waiting for me.

"Hey, you were gone a while, everything okay?" Zoe asks as she grabs my arm and slings it over her body

"Yeah, I just ran into an old friend and we were talking for a little bit, that's all." I say, which is not exactly true, but it's close enough. I just don't want to upset Zoe if she knew I was with Bianca.

"I'm just glad I get you all to myself tonight." I whisper into Zoe's ear

Zoe doesn't say anything back; she just kisses me for a good minute or two. She is an amazing kisser and leaves me out of breath every time her lips leave mine

Hopefully we will be doing a lot of that and more after school when she's over my place.

**Bianca's POV**

I get home from school and all I can think about is Adam with that girl Zoe and that they will be "hanging out". I just wonder how far they'll go. Making out is one thing, but just imagining Adam with another girl like that makes me so angry. I didn't think I had that strong of feelings for him, but I guess I do if I am getting jealous. It's only 3 in the afternoon and I have nothing to do. I want to text Adam, but I don't want to seem like one of those clingy or needy girls.

I spend my night doing just about nothing. Watching a little bit of TV, studying for a test I have next week, and then texting some guys that I have been messing around with. I finally go to bed and as soon as I close my eyes, I only see one person…Adam.

I wake up from dreaming about Adam. We were getting all hot and steamy in his car and just when things started to go further, that's when my alarm went off. I get up out of my bed and pick out my outfit. I grab my low cut cheetah top and short black leather skirt with my thigh high black leather boots. I want to look as sexy as possible to tease Adam. I've noticed how many girls have been flirting with him, but no one that flirts with him wears clothes like this.

As I close my locker and turn to go to homeroom, I see Adam opening the door with drew following closely behind him. He has this strut when he walks that just shouts, "I'm hot and I know it." and it seems to have an effect on all the girls cause as he is walking down the hall, I can see all the girls gawking at him and basically drooling. I still can't get over how hot Torres got over the summer. He's wearing grey jeans with purple Supra high tops and a tight, purple, zip up hoodie underneath his grey leather jacket. The purple zip up is only ¾ of the way zipped up showing off the top of his strong, broad chest and is tight enough so that you can see his toned biceps and abs. He has his hood half way on his head so the front part of his spiked up hair is peaking out and has on his black sunglasses even though he is still inside, but it makes him look that much hotter.

I turn to face my locker pretending that I didn't see him walk in. Only a few seconds later, I feel his lips rubbing up against my ear that sends chills down my body.

"B, you look hot!" he whispers in my ear "Is it for me?" He asks playfully as he runs his hand down my side and stops at my hip

I turn around and see that he is incredibly close to me. I can basically taste his cologne and it smells so good.

"Have fun last night with Hoe…I mean Zoe?" I say with a huge smile on my face

"As a matter of fact, yes I did. Let's just say, that girl is not as nice as she looks." He says laughing, "She's very bad…if you know what I mean." He whispers quietly as he gives me a wink

I didn't find the joke funny though. I put this angry expression on my face and then turn and begin to walk away from him. I can hear his fast walking footsteps behind me as he tries to catch up with me.

"Wait B, hold on." He says as he grabs my hand and turns me to face him, "It was a joke, I'm sorry." He says trying to be apologetic

"Yeah, well I didn't find it funny." I say as I try to look away from his irresistible blue eyes

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." He says as he grabs my hands and intertwines our fingers together. "Look, I have football tryouts after school, but why don't you come watch and then we can hang out afterwards, okay?"

"Okay…wait did you say you're trying out for the football team?" I ask surprised

"Yeah, is that a problem?" He asks curiously but still has a cute smile on his face

"No, it's great, I just never really pictured you playing sports, but I guess with this new, hot body, you will be amazing." I say as I playfully start to unzip his jacket, revealing that he isn't wearing anything underneath. I can see his bare chest for the first time and he looks even more toned than I imagined.

"Hey hey hey, not at school." He says as he zips up his jacket but leaves it a little bit lower than it was before, so now you are able to see a nice amount of his ripped chest.

"Fine, I will see you in history." I say as he leans in and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye baby" he says before heading to his locker

_I wonder if he calls other girls he talks to baby? Does he kiss them on the cheek and sweet-talk them like he does with me. No matter how mad I get at him, I can never stay mad for long. He is literally able to turn me from the angriest person in the world to some giddy girl floating on cloud nine._

**Adam's POV**

I walk up to my locker and see Zoe waiting for me, leaning up against my locker. She has on a short, white lace dress and white heels. Her hair is wavy today instead of her usually straightening it. She looks amazing.

"Hey babe." I say as I lean in and give her a quick peck on the lips

"Last night was amazing." She says quietly

"I know, we should do it again sometime." I say giving her my most irresistible smile

"How about tonight, like 6 or 7ish, at my place?"

"Um…I'm sorry babe, I'm hanging out with Bianca tonight." I say disappointed I can't spend time with both of them

"Oh…okay." She says with a sad expression on her face

"I'm sorry, look, why don't you save me a seat at lunch and we can talk then. Okay?" I ask

"Yeah that sounds good." She says looking a little bit happier

"Okay, good, can't wait." I say before turning and heading towards my first class

As I take my seat, I notice that Sarah Jones, the girl sitting next to me is full blown starring at me. She's pretty hot too. She's about 5'10 with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. I've only talked to her once or twice, but she never seemed interested in me.

I turn to face her suddenly, "Do I have something in my teeth or on my face or something?" I ask jokingly

"No, I'm sorry that I was starring. It's just that I'm amazed at how a couple months ago, you were this kid that no one really knew that well and know your this guy that every girl in school wants to date." She says hesitantly

"Thanks, I guess? Well what do _you_ think about me?" I ask giving her a flirty smile

"I don't know, I'm still trying to figure you out. I mean you're obviously hot, but I'm still deciding on your personality." She says trying to be slightly flirtatious

"Well, how am I doing so far?" I say leaning in closer to her

"Not bad, but you could be doing a little better." She says leaning her body towards me

"Oh, well how can I improve?" I say trying to use my sexy voice

"Only you can answer that." She says inching her face closer to mine

"Would it help if I did this?" I say as I lean in and kiss her on the lips for a good ten seconds with a little bit of tongue

After I pull away, leaving her wanting more, I whisper in her ear, "How am I doing now?"

She doesn't answer; she just scribbles something down on a small piece of paper.

"Here's my number, give me a call sometime." She says sliding a piece of paper onto my desk

I smile at her and then pull out my phone and dial her number when she isn't looking.

She answers her phone and is surprised to hear my voice on the other end.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't give me a fake number." I say as I watch her giggle to herself

"Well, now you can see this is my actual number and hopefully, you'll use it." She says giving me a flirty look

"Well, I was wondering, do you want to go see a movie or something Thursday?" I ask, still talking into the phone

She pauses for a second before hanging up, turning to face me and then pulling me by my hood for a kiss.

After she pulls away, I end up being the one wanting more.

"So I guess that's a yes for Thursday?" I ask smiling

"Yes." She says as she turns back to face the board to get ready for class to begin

**Sorry this chapter is kind of late, I've been really busy lately. Hope you guys liked the chapter. I plan to update sometime before Friday and the chapter will probably be about Adam's football tryouts and then him and Bianca go back to is place where things get a little heated. Please review your thoughts and suggestions you have for me. Thanks for reading:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Bianca's POV**

I walk into history class and take my seat next to Adam. He has this cute smirk and chuckles while he is reading some text. I try to lean in and see who it is and I notice he's texting some girl named Sarah. He pulls his phone away immediately and puts it in his pocket.

"Hey baby, what's up?" He asks sweetly

"Um…nothing." I say uncomfortably, thinking about that girl Sarah I saw him texting.

_I wonder if they're flirting or just friends? By the expression on Adam's face when he read her text, I think they must have been flirting. Plus, knowing Adam, he is definitely flirting…Hell; he's been flirting with just about every girl that has looked at him. I wonder which Sarah it is? There's a lot of Sarah's in this school; it could be any one of them._

_"_So we're still on for after school right? Cause I haven't been able to stop thinking about it all day?" He asks as he grabs my hand

"Yeah, I'm watching you're tryouts and then we can hang out afterwards. Oh and apparently I heard that over half of the school is coming to watch the football tryouts, so no pressure or anything, but there is going to be a lot of people there." I say playfully as I trace circles in the palm of his hand.

"As long as you're there, I will be fine." He says, giving me a warm smile that makes me melt

"What position are you trying out for anyways?" I ask curiously

"Running back I think. How come?" He says hesitantly

"I was just wondering." I say as I turn to face the board and get ready for class to begin

"Okay." He says laughing

He takes my hand and holds it underneath the table, intertwining our fingers and giving my hand a light squeeze.

It's lunchtime and I see Adam sitting with Zoe again. They look like they're having an intense conversation. Definitely some flirting, but something a little more serious underneath the surface. I watch him sling his arm around her like he did yesterday and this makes me really pissed off. I know that we aren't dating or anything, but I still don't like seeing him with other girls. I calm myself down knowing that _I_ will be the one that is hanging out with him later and not anyone else. I see him look at his phone and laughs to himself at a text he just got.

_I wonder if he is texting that girl Sarah again? Or maybe it's a different girl. He's gotten just about every girl's number at this school in the past two days._

I try to not look over at Adam and just talk to Owen and my other friends, but I can't get him out of my head. After about a minute or two, I look back over at Adam and notice he is staring right at me. He has this flirty look on his face. He still has his arm around Zoe, but mouths the words "I want you" that make me slightly chuckle and mouth back "You're just going to have to wait".

He pouts and goes back to talking with Zoe. All of a sudden, she pulls him in for a kiss. He is making out right there with that hoe. I can see his tongue down her throat and it makes me want to vomit. I immediately get up and walk out of the cafeteria.

It's not until when I'm at my locker that I see Adam again. The end of the day bell just rang and school is over. I'm getting my books out of my locker when I feel someone's hands wrap around my waist from behind and rest their chin on my shoulder.

"Hey Keith, I have been waiting for you all day." I say jokingly knowing that it is actually Adam

"Ha-ha, very funny." He says sarcastically as he turns me around and gives me a kiss on the cheek

"What was that for?" I ask

"Just for being you and because I needed a good luck kiss for tryouts." He says sweetly "You want to walk with me to the field?" He asks

"Yeah, but only if I can be the one to dress you in that football uniform." I say seductively

"Well, you can't do that, but you can be the one to take me out of it." He says as he gives me a flirty smirk

"That works too." I say laughing

We end up flirting the whole way to the field and this time _I_ kiss him on his cheek for good luck before letting him go get dressed in his football gear. I look up on the stands to find a seat, but the stands are completely filled with people. It looks like the majority of the school is here and a lot of them are girls.

I manage to squeeze in the bleachers more towards the front row so I have a good view. Next thing I know, all the guys that are trying out come out of the locker room and walk onto the field. Everyone on the bleachers goes wild and I hear quite a bit of girls screaming Adam's name. I look down on the field and see Adam turn to face the bleachers where he spots me and winks, causing all the girls to basically melt. I wink back, but then hear more girls scream his name. I want to turn around and slap every one of them, but I decide that wouldn't be the smartest thing to do.

After the coach talks to all the boys trying out, they all disperse onto the field. I see Adam in the back of the formation where the running back is supposed to be. He looks so good in a football uniform and he has on a number 16 jersey.

The quarterback hikes the ball and hands it off to Adam. Adam does a juke move to get past one of the defenders and then breaks a few tackles to eventually run down the field and score a touchdown. He's actually really good at football. He's quick on his feet and really fast. Everyone on the bleachers go crazy and starts chanting Adam's name. He does a backflip in the end zone, celebrating his amazing touchdown. Then he lifts up his jersey showing off his hot body as the football team huddles around him, bowing down at him like he's some god.

Throughout tryouts, Adam did all these spins, jukes, and stiff-arms that got him around 6 or 7 touchdowns during tryouts. Mike Forbes, the biggest defender, was the only one that actually stopped Adam from scoring a couple of times. He was at least twice the size of Adam, but Adam managed to get past him a couple of times to score. Adam definitely was the best player on the team. When tryouts were over, the coach told Adam that he made the team and would be the starting running back. Everyone on the bleachers went ballistic and chanted Adam's name again. He ran over to the front of the bleachers and started dancing in front of the crowd, doing all of these amazing moves that I never realized he could do. Is there anything he isn't good at? I heard 4 or 5 girls scream and a few others just chant his football number, 16.

I felt my phone vibrate and it was a text from Adam.

**A: **Meet me at my car in the parking lot;)

As I squeeze out of the packed bleachers, I walk down the steps and start heading towards the parking lot. I see Adam, still in his football uniform, leaning against his white convertible. He looks so hot. I run over to him and jump up into his arms and wrap my legs around his waist. He immediately brings his lips to mine and we kiss for a minute or two before I pull away.

"Wow, I never expected you to be such a good kisser." I say trying to catch my breath, "You were amazing out there!" I say as he sets me down on the trunk of his car.

"Did you think I was a bad kisser? And it's no big deal, but to be honest…the whole time I was playing, I couldn't stop thinking about you." He says as he kisses me again

I respond just by kissing him back intensely with some tongue and I can hear him moan slightly. He is easily the best kisser I have ever kissed. His lips are so soft and taste so good against mine.

I pull away from his lips and rest my forehead against his.

"So…where are we going to "hang out"?" I ask flirtatiously

"My place I hope. My parents are working late and Drew is going to a friend's house party." He says excitedly

"Well lets go, so I can get you out of this uniform." I say kissing him one more time before hopping off his car and getting in the passenger seat.

The drive to his house is pretty short. As we pull up to his house, he gets out and comes to my side to open the car door for me. As I get out, he grabs my hand and leads me to his front door. As soon as we enter his house, he turns around and slams me up against the front door, closing it.

He starts kissing me and running his hands all over my body. I lift up his jersey revealing only his lower abs cause he still has his shoulder pads on. I quickly slide those up over his head so he is only wearing his football pants.

He immediately pulls my low cut cheetah top off, exposing my red lace bra. Then almost as a tease, he picks me up, takes me to his kitchen and sets me on the counter while he slowly unzips my thigh high black leather boots. I just stare into his pure blue eyes as he unzips my boots. Once he finishes unzipping my boots, he carries me upstairs into his bedroom and lays me down on his bed. He climbs on top of me and we start making out again. His hands roam to my skirt and pull it down showing my matching red lace panties. I grab on to his football pants and start to untie them. He pauses for a second hesitantly, but gives me a reassuring kiss. I finish untying his football pants and slide them down to around his ankles, showing his black boxer briefs. He kisses me so intimately as I run my hands through his hair. We are making out in his bed only wearing our underwear and about to take this further when we hear the front door open. He jumps off me quickly and goes to his door to listen for who it is.

"Hey Adam, It's just me." Drew shouts from down stairs

Adam's face becomes relaxed knowing it's only his brother. He starts to crawl back into bed with me when we hear him shout again.

"Oh and just to let you know, the house party I was at got moved to our house, so everyone should be coming in any minute now. Oh and put on some swim trunks cause its kind of a pool party." He shouts

"Oh my god" I giggle, looking into his blue eyes

"Well, it looks like we will have to continue this later." He says with a sad expression on his face

He gets up and goes to his closet to grab some clothes.

"Let me at least help you get dressed." I say as I come up from behind him and run my hands up his chest

"I like the sound of that." He says as he turns around and kisses me once more before I go into his closet and pick him an outfit. He just sits on his bed, only wearing his boxer-briefs and waits for me to pick out an outfit.

I walk back over to him with a pair of green and grey board shorts, a white tank top, and grey flip-flops. I pull him up so he is now standing and start off by lifting his arms up and sliding the white tank top over his head. Then I slowly pull on his board shorts over his boxer briefs and I can feel his eyes on my body. Once he slides the flip-flops on his feet, I walk back over to his closet and grab a green hat and his black sunglasses. I run my hands through his hair and then lightly place his hat on his head so his spikes are sticking out. For my final touch, I slide on his black sunglasses and give him a kiss.

"There, now you are ready." I say giving him a smile

"Well, I think it's my turn to dress you." He says flirtatiously

"Sorry Casanova, but I can handle it. You can dress me some other time." I say teasingly

"Fine, I will see you downstairs." He says disappointingly and kisses me on the cheek before walking out of his room and closing the door, leaving me alone to get dressed.

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter. Bianca is already starting to forget her rule about not getting attached seeing that she is obviously falling for adam right now and isn't even really listening to her own rules. She doesn't really care if they kiss in front of other people and they aren't really just friends with benefits anymore with the way that they are acting, but as of right now, they are still not an official couple. They are more just like kind of "dating" and with sex. She is becoming more and more involved with Adam, but is still slightly hesitant because of her fear of him hurting her. Please review and leave any suggestions you have for me. I already finished chapter five, so the more reviews I get, the sooner I will post the chapter. Thanks for reading:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Adam's POV**

I walk down stairs and see just about half of the school is at my house. Drew's got the stereo blasting music as people are dancing and drinking. I don't know where the beer came from, but I'm just glad someone brought some. As soon as people spot me coming down the steps, people start chanting my name. I shy away at first, but then bust onto the dance floor and start breakdancing doing spins, pops, glides, and other sick dance moves a they scream my name.

I've always been a good dancer, but I never had the opportunity to show my moves until now. Everyone starts forming a dance circle around me as I continue to dance all over the place. The next move I do involves me taking off my shirt, and as I pull it off, I hear just about every girl in the room scream like crazy. I chuckle to myself as I pull off my shirt slowly and then throw it into the crowd of girls that are screaming. Next thing I know, Zoe comes into the dance circle and starts grinding up against me. I put my hands on her hips and start grinding back to the beat of the music. She's wearing a pink bikini with a see-through white shirt on that only reaches her bellybutton. Her ass is pressed hard into me as she grinds with me. After a couple more minutes of hardcore grinding with this hot girl, I pull her to my side and whisper for her to go to the pool and I will meet her outside in a little bit. As she is walking away, I look over to my left and see Bianca standing at the bottom of the steps starring at me. Surprisingly, she doesn't seem too upset.

"Hey B, how long have you been standing there?" I ask nervously as she walks over toward me

"Long enough." She whispers as she starts to grind up against me

"What's this?" I whisper as she continues to grind with me

"If a girl is going to be grinding up on you, it needs to be the correct way." She says as she bends over, her hands touching the floor as she continues to grind with me hard

I just hold on to her hips as she begins to dance sexy moves all against my body. It's like she is giving me a lap dance, but I'm standing up. Bianca is really good at this. A lot better than Zoe and that's saying a lot because Zoe was good.

"What happened to your shirt?" she manages to ask as she continues to grind up all over me

"I was dancing and one of my moves involved taking it off." I say innocently

"So a girl didn't take off your shirt while dancing with you?" She asks

"Nope, I took it off all by myself." I say showing a proud smile

I put my hands on her butt as she turns to face me for a slow song. She rests her head on my shoulder and puts her hands around my neck as we dance slowly. Farther into the song, she turns her head on my shoulder so that her mouth is pressed against my neck. She starts sucking on my neck giving me a hickey that makes me want to moan, but I bite on my tongue so that I don't.

The song ends and she steals my hat off my head and walks outside through the sliding doors. Once Bianca is outside, a group of girls surround me and start flirting. Obviously I flirt back. As we are all talking and flirting, I notice most of their eyes are caught on my bullet wound scar since I still don't have a shirt on.

"I got shot last year." I manage to shout over the loud music as I point to the scar

"Sorry, we didn't mean to stare, but oh my god, that must have been so scary." One of the girls says as she gives me a cute expression and runs her fingers over the scar

"It keeps me up at night sometimes, but I mean I'm just lucky to be alive, so it could be worse." I say, trying to milk this as much as possible. I mean girls find scars hot and badass, especially ones like bullet wounds.

After flirting and getting all of their names and numbers, I head outside. I see Zoe in the pool hitting a beach ball around with some girls. She looks over and sees me, then winks and motions for me to come in the pool with her. As I am contemplating of whether I should go in the pool or not, I look to my right and see Bianca. She is sitting at a table with a bunch of guys from the team and I can tell that they are hitting on her. Something inside me snaps and I walk over to the table. I stand behind the guy that was hitting on her and look right into Bianca's eyes.

As I'm about to fight the guy that's hitting on her, I stop myself and decide to walk around the table so I am standing next to Bianca. I lean down and kiss her the most intensely I have ever kissed someone. I can tell she is enjoying it cause she starts to run her hands through my hair as she slides her tongue into my mouth. After a couple minutes of our hot make out, I pull away from the kiss.

"Excuse Bianca for a little bit, she'll be right back." I say t the guys at the table as they have these shocked expressions on their faces, can't believing that I just made out with Bianca right in front of them.

I grab Bianca's hand and pull her up out of her chair, leading her to one of the lounge chairs by the pool. I sit down on the end and pat the center for her to sit down. Once she is sitting down and facing me, I start kissing her again. We end up making out on this lounge chair for the next 10-15 minutes. I know people are probably staring, but I don't even care, I just really wanted to kiss her. She is just so hot and it's my party so I can do whatever I want.

As we are making out on the lounger, I hear Drew shouting something, causing me to pull out of the hot kiss with Bianca.

"Truth or dare inside, and everyone has to play, no excuses!" he shouts

I look at Bianca and take my hat back off of her head as we just smile, get up off the lounger and head inside my house as I sling my arm around her shoulder. Once we are inside, everyone is already starting to form a circle in our basement. I lightly squeeze Bianca's hand before we find a spot in the circle on the couch.

Drew somehow got a hat filled with everyone's name of who was at the party. He pulls out a name and whoever it is gets to pick someone that they want to ask the question "truth or dare?" No matter what the truth or dare that is given, the person has to answer it truthfully or do the dare. No exceptions no matter how crazy the dare or question is.

Drew pulls out the first name and it's Harry, one of the linebackers on the football team.

"Okay, I choose Allison, Truth or dare?" he asks Allison, a really hot girl with light skin, dark brownish curly hair, and blue eyes. She has an amazing body, like really nice curves, and is around 5'9. I see is staring at me when she is asked the question

"Dare." She says seductively, still looking at me intensely

"Okay, I dare you to make out with your crush that is in this room, and you _have_ to have one, so don't tell me you don't have a crush on anyone in the room." He says, but by the way he says it, I think he is expecting her to make out with him. I mean Harry is pretty good looking and all.

She giggles slightly and walks over to where I am sitting. She sits in my lap and starts making out with me. I start kissing her back with some intensity but I try to make it look like I'm not giving her too much since I know this is probably bothering Bianca. We make out for a couple of minutes before people tell us to stop and that they don't have all day to watch us make out. By the time she gets out of my lap, I realize that I started to get really into our kisses, putting my hands all over her body, letting her straddle me, and giving her plenty of tongue. Once she walks back over to her seat, I look over to my right and see a surprisingly calm Bianca. She just grabs onto my hand and I return by squeezing her hand lightly and giving her a warm, charming smile.

Drew pulls out another name and this time it's Emily. She suddenly breaks into a huge grin.

"Ok, I choose Adam, Truth or dare?" She asks, staring at me with a sexy smirk

"Okay, I'll do truth." I say, giving her a flirtatious smile

"Out of all the girls in the room, who have you gone the farthest with? Sexually? And you have to tell us what you guys did." She says with a grin

"Well…um, out of all the girls in the room, I have gone the farthest with Zoe. I went to third base with her." I say half proudly and half embarrassed

I look at Zoe and she seems to be proud that she is the girl in the room that I have gone the farthest with. I probably would have gone all the way with Bianca today, but then Drew interrupted us so that didn't happen.

After I say that to Emily, I look over and see that Bianca has a mixture of a pissed off and sad expression on her face. I squeeze her hand to clam her down but I can tell the smile that she is giving me is fake.

"Ok Drew, let's keep it moving." I say quickly

"Next person is, would you look at that, it's Zoe." Drew says laughing

"I choose Adam." She says loudly

"Ok bring it!" I say jokingly, trying to lighten the mood

"Truth or dare?" She asks, giving me a sexy stare

"I'm going to have to go with Dare." I say

"Okay, I dare you to strip down to your boxers." She says with a sexy voice

"If you insist." I say as I slide down my board shorts revealing my black boxer briefs. Then I slowly pull off my white tank top revealing my cut and toned upper body.

This causes some woots and ow ows from all the girls in the room. I feel all eyes on me as I'm standing there half naked, but I don't feel embarrassed or uncomfortable cause I know that all those workout sessions really paid off and I have a pretty nice body.

"Who's next Drew?" I ask as I sit back down

"Okay, next up is David." Drew says, looking at the good-looking senior in the corner

"Alright, let me see…I'm gonna have to choose Bianca." He says with a devilish grin. Him and Bianca used to date on and off for a while, but Bianca broke up with him last year. He definitely still has a thing for her though.

"Great." Bianca says sarcastically

Truth or Dare?" He asks, staring at her body up and down

"Truth." She says, almost sounding disgusted

"Out of all the people in the room that you have kissed, who has been the best kisser?" He asks, obviously assuming that she would pick him

"Adam…definitely Adam." She says, turning to face me and wink

"Wow, three points for Torres." I hear one of the guys shout

We continue to play truth or dare for around another hour and it seemed like I was somehow involved in everyone's truth or dare, one way or another. Whether it was having to kiss certain girls, girls asking me questions like would you date me, do you find me sexy, etc. and my personal favorite was when a girl dared me to spend 7 minutes in heaven with her in the basement closet. We made out for the first couple minutes and when things started to heat up, we did everything except actually have sex. She wanted to take it all the way, but I didn't really want to lose my virginity in a closet and with a girl that I don't know that well. I could tell Bianca was jealous when I was telling girls I would date them, that I thought they were sexy, and especially when I spent seven minutes in heaven with that hot girl.

When everyone started leaving, it seemed that only a handful of people decided to stay. There was still Drew, Bianca, Zoe, Dave, Emily, Allison, and I at the party. I don't want to hurt Bianca, but it's going to be hard to resist these girls even when she's watching me.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I have already written chapter 6 too suit revolves more around what happens between Adam and Bianca the night of the party and maybe even morning(hint hint). Please review and leave any suggestions you have for me. Thanks for reading and the more you review, the quicker i'll update the chapter:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Adam's POV**

We are all sitting around the pool talking and flirting. I'm mainly flirting with all of the girls, but it seems like Drew and Dave focused their flirting only toward Allison. Every time they flirt with her though, I can tell she isn't listening and is only paying attention to me. She's flirting back with me, but not them.

"Who's up for a swim?" I ask as I take off all of my clothes except for my black boxer briefs

Everyone seems to agree and they all begin stripping down to their underwear. I walk over to Allison as I see her staring at my half-naked body.

"Let me help you get out of that ridiculously tight dress." I say, being flirty as I slowly pull the dress off of her hot body. It reveals her black and pink lace bra and panties.

She catches me staring at her once her dress is off.

"Come on sexy." She whispers as she takes my hand and leads me to the pool

I dive in and as soon as my head pops up, I wave my hand for her to jump in.

"Come in here, the water is freezing. I need you to warm me up." I say, pretending to chatter my teeth, but showing her a flirty grin

She dives in and as she is underwater right in front of me, I feel her hands all over my body, and I mean ALL over. I bite my bottom lip as her head pops out of the water inches from my body, her hands sliding up my toned, wet chest. She grabs the back of my neck and presses her lips hard into mine. Our make out becomes more and more heated. Ten times hotter than the one we shared during truth or dare. My hands travel to her butt as she wraps her legs around my waist.

I'm guessing that Bianca is watching right now, but I mean it's not like we are exclusive. I still have a tinge of guilt in the back of my head as I continue to make out with Allison. Zoe is probably watching too and I mean we have gotten pretty close lately so she's probably mad right now too. I pull away from Allison's hot lips for a few seconds and see that Bianca is getting out of the pool and grabbing her clothes off of the lounge chair. She has a really mad expression on her face. Then I see Zoe starring at me with a stern look on her face signaling for me to stop. I pull Allison off of me as I rush over to Bianca seeing that she is leaving. She's leaving through the basement as I run in after her.

"Hey B, wait!" I say as I grab hold of her hand so she can't go upstairs to leave

"What?" She snaps at me, obviously angry, but she doesn't pull her hand out of mine. I notice her eyes look just a little watered, when she faces me

"Where are you going?" I ask nicely, trying to get her to calm down. I run my thumb over her cheek to wipe away a tear running down her face

"Adam, I know we're not exclusive or anything, but I don't really like watching you kiss other girls right in front of me, so I'm leaving." She says trying to step back

I pull her in closer to me.

"Hey, please stay with me. I really don't want you to leave. Just stay here. I promise I won't kiss any other girls tonight except for you." I say sweetly as I lift up her chin and give her a hot lingering kiss that takes her breath away when I pull my lips off of hers

She takes a deep breath and rests her forehead on mine.

"Well, when you put it like that…" She begins to say as I kiss her again

We kiss for a few minutes before I pull away.

"Do you maybe want to stay over tonight? We don't have to _do_ anything, I just want you to be with me tonight. We just have to keep it quiet cause of my parents, but I mean they won't be home until really really late tonight, maybe even into the morning." I say with my most irresistible smile as I take her hands in mine and her body is pressed up against me

"How can I say no to that face." She says with a flirty smile

"How about you go upstairs and start the shower and I'll join you in a few minutes. I just have to tell everyone that I'm getting "tired" and that I'm going to bed." I say as she gives me a huge smile and heads upstairs to start the shower

I open the sliding doors to go outside and tell everyone goodnight when I immediately run into Zoe.

"Hey, do you wanna join me for a swim?" She asks seductively as she runs her hands up my chest

"Rain check?" I ask, "Look, I'm really tired from tryouts and everything today so I think I'm going to go to bed, but I will see tomorrow at school, okay?" I say giving her a warm smile

"Yeah, sure, but I'm going to hold you to that rain check." She says as she walks off, obviously teasing me in her tiny bra and panties

I smile and tell everyone thanks for coming to the party, but I'm going to bed. I walk upstairs and hear the shower on and as I open the bathroom door, I am immediately over taken with the steam coming out of the shower. I see a figure behind the curtain, but our curtain makes it blurry, so I can't see Bianca that well. I see her head pop out from behind the curtain and she looks so sexy right now.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?" She asks seductively

"Yeah, sorry, its just that you look amazing right now, I kind of got lost in those eyes of yours." I say as I pull off my shirt and she continues to stare at me

I strip down to my boxer briefs and I hesitate before pulling them off. I know that I got my parts "down there" changed, but I'm still a little self-conscious. I pull off my boxer briefs and see Bianca's mouth drop while she is still starring at me.

"Holy crap Torres, I knew you changed your parts, but I didn't expect it to be bigger than just about every guy that I've been with." She says chuckling

"Thanks…I think." I say laughing as I walk over to her and get in the shower

Her saying that gives me a lot more confidence about my body. As I step into the shower, I see her entire body and she is completely naked. My mouth drops and I become speechless.

"What are you staring at?" Bianca says as she sees me starring at her body up and down. Suddenly she tries to cover up her body with her hands, becoming uncomfortable with my starring.

"Wow, you are even more beautiful than I imagined." I say, moving her hands from covering up her body

"Oh so you have imagined me naked?" She asks flirtatiously as she brings her body closer to me

"Maybe once or twice." I say as she kisses me

We shower together and every once in a while we catch each other staring at one another. After we get out of the shower, I put on a pair of clean white boxer briefs to sleep in and give Bianca a big t-shirt to put on that just barely reaches her mid thigh.

"Do you always sleep in your underwear?" She asks as she looks me up and down

"Yeah, why? Is that ok with you?" I ask jokingly

"No, I like being able to see you shirtless and just to let you know, you look pretty hot in those tight boxer briefs." She whispers as she tiptoes across the hall into my bedroom

I laugh to myself and then walk into my bedroom. Bianca is already getting into my bed and she pats the spot next to her, signaling for me to come join her. I close and lock my bedroom door and slide into bed next to her as she immediately nuzzles her body into my side.

"So do you need to call your aunt or whatever and let her know that you're not coming home tonight?" I ask as she cuddles up next to me

"I already texted her saying that I am staying at a friend's house and she doesn't really ask questions, so it's fine." She says, resting her head on my bare chest

"Oh, so I'm just a friend to you?" I ask jokingly

"Well, I don't think friends shower together." She says laughing

"I don't think friends do_ this _either." I say as I pull her on top of me and kiss her intensely

We continue to have hot lingering kisses with plenty of tongue for the next hour and a half. She is the first one to pull away and she is completely out of breath.

"You look tired and it's getting late, so how about we go to bed?" I ask, running my hand along her cheek

"Yeah, we should probably try and get some sleep." She says as I slide her from on top of me to next to me and she snuggles into me again, wrapping her arms around my body and resting her head on my chest

I feel her hands tracing along my chest as we lay in my bed, semi-trying to fall asleep even though we just continue to lay their and enjoy each others presence. She looks up at me and sees that I'm still awake. She runs her fingers through my hair a few times before she rests her head back down and we both fall asleep, cuddling with each other.

When I wake up, she is still sleeping and is still completely cuddled up into my side, resting half of her body on my chest. I kiss her forehead and she slightly wakes up.

"Good morning beautiful." I whisper lightly

"That was the best nights sleep I've had in weeks." She says as she pops herself up on her elbow

The way that the light is hitting her makes her look stunning. Her skin is glistening, her eyes are sparkling, and she just has this glow that makes me melt.

"Good, cause that was probably one of the best nights sleep I've ever had. You should stay over more often." I say

"Well, it's a Wednesday morning and we have about an hour until we have to leave for school, so how about we get dressed and then I will make you breakfast. My parents are asleep right now and won't be waking up for another hour and a half, so we have to be quiet." I say as I slowly shrug my way out of bed

"Wait, can't we just stay in bed a little longer?" She says as she grabs my hand and pulls me back into bed

"I wish, but I have to get ready cause my mom will kill me if I'm late for school. So how about you get yourself dressed in my sweats or something and then we will stop at your house on the way to school so you can grab some clothes. What do you want for breakfast? Pancakes, waffles, eggs?" I ask as I kiss her and get out of bed again

"Um…how about waffles?" She says as she also starts to get out of my bed, looking amazing in just my t-shirt

"Waffles it is." I say as I slide on a pair of sweatpants over my white boxer briefs and let them sag a little, but keep my shirt off

I close the door to let her get dressed and then head downstairs to make us some waffles. As the waffles are just about done, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I panic thinking my parents woke up, but then I see Drew coming down the stairs.

"Aw, you didn't have to make me breakfast, but thank you." He says jokingly as he tries to take a waffle

"Whoa!" I say as I slap his hand away, "These aren't for you." I whisper, making sure not to wake up my parents

"So you are eating all of these waffles by yourself?" He asks confused

"No, Bianca stayed over last night, so I made us some breakfast." I whisper

"Nice!" He whispers as he gives me a high five, "So how was she?" He asks, but I become confused by what he is asking, "You know…was she good when you guys did _it_?" He asks, trying to clarify it for me

"No, we didn't do _it_ yet. We did other stuff but we didn't actually have sex last night." I say as I'm about to take the waffles upstairs for Bianca and me

"Oh ok, well that's alright bro, I'm sure she'll give in eventually." He says

"No Drew, it's not that she doesn't want to, it's just we haven't yet. First was because you interrupted us yesterday when you brought the party to our house and then I didn't really want to have sex with her when mom and dad were right down the hall." I whisper as I head upstairs

I open my door quietly and see Bianca sitting on my bed wearing a pair of my sweatpants and a hoodie.

"Those waffles smell amazing." She says as I close the door gently

"Well, you can eat these while I get ready for school and then we will leave once I'm ready." I say as I give the plate to Bianca and head toward my closet to pick out an outfit

I pull out a black tank top and black skinny jeans with my white Supras and black flat hat. I slide on my black skinny jeans over my white boxer briefs, but let them sag a little so you can see the top band of my boxer briefs. Then I slide on my black tank top and slip on my white high top Supras. I quickly gel up my hair in the bathroom and gently place my hat on backwards and tilt it to the right slightly. As I walk back into my room, I add my finishing touches by putting on my grey varsity jacket that has white leather sleeves and putting on my black sunglasses. I spray on my cologne and look at Bianca as I see her staring at me while I get ready.

"You ready to go?" I ask as I turn to face Bianca

"Yeah." She responds as she gets up off my bed and I quietly open the door for her

We tip toe down stairs and head out the door with Drew. It's my turn to drive today, so I get in the driver's seat and I have Drew sit in the back so that Bianca can sit in the passenger seat. I put the top down on the car and start blasting music as I drive to Bianca's house. She runs inside real quick and comes out wearing an extremely tight and short, hot pink dress with 4 inch heels. As she gets in the car, I whistle at her teasingly. She just laughs and tells me to drive so that we're not late for school.

As we pull up to the school, we attract a lot of attention with our cool sports car and blasting music. After I park the car, I open the door for Bianca and I sling my arm over her shoulder as we walk into school with all eyes on us.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Just to clarify, Bianca and Adam didn't have sex...yet:) I will try and update as soon as I can, but I'm not really sure when the chapter will be done. Please review your thoughts and any suggestions you have for me. Thanks for reading:) **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Adam's POV**

As I take my seat in my first class, I see Sarah walk in. I keep my eyes on her the entire time as she walks in and sits in the seat next to me.

"It looks like _you are_ the one who is staring at _me_ now." She says as she turns to face me, obviously noticing that I've been staring at her since she walked in the room

"I can't help it, you're stunning." I say, using my most irresistible smile

"Do you use that line on all of the girls?" She asks coldly, playing hard to get

"Nope, I saved that one just for you." I say smiling again

"Oh, wow, I feel so special." She says sarcastically

"I try." I say laughing, "We should move our movie date to today instead of tomorrow." I say inching closer to her

"Oh yeah? Why?" She asks, barely moving as I continue to move closer to her

"Why not?" I ask, then move in and kiss her with a little bit of tongue and I can tell she wants more as I pull away.

"I'll pick you up at 7." I say as I turn in my seat to get ready for class to start.

As I'm walking to my locker, I see Bianca at her locker. I walk over to her, spin her around suddenly and press my lips onto hers.

"Wow, what was that for?" She asks, breathless from that kiss

"Just for being you." I say as her body is pressed into mine, "So how about you come over my place Thursday and we can finish what we started yesterday."

"Maybe, but that depends." She says seductively

"Depends on what?" I ask

"On how fast can you get me out of my clothes?" She asks as she struts away with a devilish smirk

She leaves me there speechless as she walks down the hall teasingly.

I'm at Lunch and as I'm starring at Bianca from across the room my pocket vibrates and I slide out my phone to see that I have a message from none other than Bianca.

**B: **Meet me in the back hallway in 3 minutes:)

**A:** I like the way this sounds;)

She doesn't respond to my message but I look up and see her get up out of her chair, wink at me, and then walk out of the cafeteria.

After about a minute or so, I decide to leave and go into the back hallway and see what Bianca wants

"Hey babe, I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick, I'll be right back." I whisper into Zoe's ear

"Okay, but be quick." She says as I lean in, kiss her on the cheek, and get up to leave and go meet Bianca.

Zoe and me aren't dating or anything, but we are kind of just having "fun" right now.

I walk throughout the empty halls of Degrassi and finally make it into the back hallway to see Bianca leaning up against a wall, waiting for me.

"Hey, so why did you have me…"I begin to say but get interrupted by her sudden body pressing up against mine and she grabs onto the back of my neck as she slides her tongue into my mouth. For a split second, I'm surprised, but I immediately kiss her back. I decide to heat things up by picking Bianca up and press her up against the wall as she wraps her legs around my waist. As we keep kissing each other, Bianca manages to get out a few words.

"Wow Torres, (kissing) I can see that you're (kissing) ripped, (kissing) but you picked me up like I was (kissing) as light as a feather." She groans

"What can I say, (kissing) I like to workout (kissing) a lot." I moan out

After a couple more minutes of our hot make out session, she pulls away and rests her forehead against mine. We are both breathing really heavily and are trying to get our air back to speak.

"Instead of tomorrow, do you want to just take this back to my place after school?" She asks as she runs her hands through my spiked up hair.

"I'm flattered, but I'm hanging out with Sarah after school. I'm sorry B." I say as sincerely as I can

She takes a few steps back.

"Define "hanging out" to me cause that could mean a lot of things?" she asks obviously upset

"B, it's just…hanging out, we're going to see a movie, it's no big deal. I mean it's not like we're exclusive right?" I ask almost in a whisper

"No, I guess we're not. So then you wouldn't mind if I were to "hang out" with David tonight?" She asks

"You mean your ex David?" I ask, getting a little bit angry

"Yeah, is that a problem?" She asks, obviously knowing I don't want her hanging out with that asshole that treated her like crap when they dated

"Nope, not at all." I say as I clench my fists and jaw, becoming angry at the thought of him at her house alone with her, "Tell that asshole I said hi." I mumble and start to walk away

I know that I don't have the right to get mad at B for hanging out with another guy, but I can't help it. I have serious feelings for the girl and I don't like seeing her with other guys. I wonder if that's how she feels when I'm with other girls?

As I'm walking back to the cafeteria, I turn around to walk back toward where Bianca is. I grab her hand and pull her into me for one more long, hot kiss with plenty of tongue.

When I pull away, she is pretty much gasping for air.

"Just remember that kiss when you're with David tonight." I say with a huge grin as I walk away and back into the cafeteria

I take my seat next to Zoe and go back to eating my lunch at the table as if none of that just happened even though that's a complete lie as my mind is racing with all of the things that_ did _just happen.

Once I get home, I manage to do some homework and start to get ready for my movie date tonight with Sarah.

I get out of the shower and throw on a clean pair of grey under armor boxer briefs. I walk across the hall and rummage through my closet. I pull out my white skinny jeans, grey button up shirt, and grey high top supras. As I slide on my skinny jeans, I make sure that they sag just a little so you can see the top waistband of my boxer briefs. Then I button up my grey shirt with nothing under it, but only button 4 of the 8 buttons so that a lot of my toned chest is showing. Finally I slide on my grey high top supras and head in the bathroom to do my hair; I spike it up Justin Bieber style like I always do. I head in my room one more time to put some cologne on, put on my chain with my cross on it, and grab my black sunglasses. Drew says he is going over some girls house and once again, my parents are working late, so I grab the keys to the white mustang and head out the door to pick up Sarah.

I pull up to Sarah's house and it's bigger than I imagined. I walk up to her front door and ring the doorbell, but no one answers. Just as I'm about to ring again, I hear the front door swing open and see Sarah. She looks gorgeous. She's wearing a tight gold shimmery dress, but not too elegant, more of like a party dress with matching heels and her hair is wavy compared to her usual pin straight style. I also notice she has on a little more makeup than she usually has on and it really makes her blue eyes pop.

"You look beautiful." I manage to say as I feel like she took my breath away

"Wow, your lines are getting better." She says sarcastically

"It's not a line, you are absolutely gorgeous." I say as I look at her up and down

"Well, thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." She says as I see her stare at my outfit

"Well, are we ready?" I say as I hold out my hand for her

"I guess so." She says as she hesitates to take my hand, but after a second, grabs onto mine and I lead her to my car

I open the car door for her as she gets in and then walk over to my side and get in the drivers seat.

"So what are we going to see?" She asks as I pull onto the main road

"That's completely up to you, I'll watch anything you want to, even if it _is_ a chick flick." I laugh

"Do you always let the girl pick?" She asks

"Believe it or not, I am somewhat of a gentleman. I mean I came to your front instead of just waiting in the car and honking the horn, I opened the car door for you, and I'm letting you pick the movie." I say with my irresistible smile

"Okay, I guess you are _somewhat_ of a gentleman." She laughs

I just stare at her intensely as she laughs.

"What. Why are you staring at me like that?" She asks as her smile slowly fades

"I didn't think you could get any more beautiful, but you just did. I mean when you laugh, you look stunning." I say seriously

She knows it's not a line because she doesn't throw some snappy comeback in my face. She just stares at my serious face and I can see her blush. After a few seconds, she turns her head away and looks forward, avoiding my intense eyes.

It's quiet for a few moments, but it's a comfortable silence.

"Well, looks like we're here." I say as I pull into the movie parking lot

Once I park the car, I quickly get out and open her car door to let her out. I take her hand as she slowly gets out and we walk toward the movie entrance.

"Alright, so what movie do you wanna see? The Nicholas Sparks chick flick, the thriller about the murder, or the action packed Marvel movie?" I ask as I pull out some money from my wallet, "No wait, let me guess, the chick flick?" I ask playfully

She just nods embarrassingly as I laugh and pay for our tickets. We decide to share a large popcorn and I convince her to share a drink with me too.

We take the seats in the back corner of the theatre and there's a decent amount of people in the theatre with us, but not too many.

After we take our seat and the previews are showing, I smoothly put my arm around Sarah. She notices immediately and just turns to look at me.

"What? Am I not allowed to put my arm around you?" I ask jokingly

She just shakes her head laughing and I stare at her intensely.

"Why do you stare at me like that?" She asks, avoiding m eye contact once she stops laughing

"I told you, you're stunning when you laugh." I say as the side of my index finger holds up her chin so she is forced to look into my eyes

She doesn't respond, but she slowly starts to lean toward me as I do the same. I feel her lips on mine and her hand is on my neck. I start to deepen the kiss when I feel her lips separate and I slowly slide my tongue into her mouth. I hear her slightly moan in the back of her throat which causes me to smile for a second. She brings her other hand onto my neck and then starts running both of her hands through my hair, giving me goose bumps. My hand rests on her upper thigh, playing with the bottom of her tight dress while my other hand travels down from her chin, lightly grazing her chest and rests on her hip.

I think it's safe to say that we're not going to be watching the movie.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the kind of late update. Please review and leave any suggestions that you have for me. I will probably update within the next few days, but I'm not completely sure. Thanks for reading. Merry Christmas:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Bianca's POV**

I get to school and immediately see Adam at his locker. As I'm walking up to Adam, I keep thinking about everything that happened with David last night while Adam was on his movie date with Sarah.

_Flashback:_

_David had already been over my house for an hour and we were watching a movie on my living room couch. No one was home and surprisingly he hadn't tried to make a move on me yet. Then, before I knew it, he put his arm around me we started making out. As our kisses became more intense with every second, I could feel his hands up my shirt and I didn't exactly tell him to stop. As he was kissing me, all I could think about was Adam. How much I like him and how I wish it was him that was kissing me right now. Adam's kisses make me squirm with lust and desire, whereas David's kisses are just the ordinary and average kiss. I don't get the same pleasure with David that I do with Adam. David's hands reach my pants and as he starts unbuckling them I make him stop._

_"David, no, I don't want to do this anymore." I say, as I start to get out from underneath him on the couch and buttoning up my pants_

_"Why, you didn't seem to mind 30 seconds ago?" He says as he gets up off the couch with an annoyed look_

_"This was a mistake, you should go." I say, putting my shirt back on_

_"Don't tell me this is because of Adam? I've seen you two around school." He says, adjusting his twisted clothes_

_"It's because, I don't even know why I invited you over today. To be honest, I don't even have feelings for you anymore and I really just want you to leave." I say as he just shakes his head and starts to get angry_

_He stares at me for a few moments in silence and then walks out, slamming my door._

I can't help but stare at Adam as I walk up to his locker. He has on this navy blue and white plaid shirt that is buttoned pretty low so that a decent amount of his hot chest is visible with a pair of dark blue jeans that are sagging a little showing off the top band of his navy boxer briefs. Also, he's wearing a chain with a cross on it, a pair of white high-top Supras, and a dark blue hat with the New York Yankee logo on it. As soon as I get near him, I can smell his irresistible cologne and after-shave. I tap his shoulder to get his attention.

As soon as he sees me, he smiles and kisses me on the lips for a few moments.

"Hey baby, I missed you last night. I know we basically were texting nonstop till like 4 am, but it's not the same as seeing you in person." He says with a huge grin

"I know I missed you too." I say as I lean against his locker, giving him a sexy stare, "How was "hanging out" with Sarah last night?" I ask with an annoyed tone

"It was okay, but I'm just happy that I get to be with you tonight." He says, inching his body closer to mine, "Wait, how was "hanging out" with David." He asks, as he freezes his body while it's inches from mine

"It was…interesting. But to be honest, I wished it was you that was with me." I say pulling on his collar

"Well, lucky for you, I'm all yours right after school when I come to your house…where we will finally be alone…all day…so we can finish what we started…and we can see just how fast I can get you out of those clothes." He says, whispering the last part in my ear that sends chills all over my body

I just giggle and nod, imagining it now.

Adam walks me to my first class and the rest of the day, all I can think about is him. My thoughts become more and more erotic as the day goes on. In my Spanish class, while we were allowed to work on our homework, I was too busy daydreaming about Adam and me.

_Spanish class daydream:_

_The final bell rings and Adam rushes to my locker where he finds me. He grabs my waist and kisses my neck a few times before he takes my hand and leads me to his car. I get in the passenger seat and as he is driving to my house, I start distracting him. I unbuckle my seatbelt and start nibbling on his ear lobe making his eyes basically roll back into his head. Then I move my lips down to his neck where I start to suck on his sensitive spot and give him a hickey. I unbutton his shirt revealing his ripped chest and I run my long fingernails down it as I press my lips onto his. I can tell he is trying to keep his eyes on the road, but I see that he is starting to lose his focus. I whisper in his ear to pull over and he does. He pulls the car off the road and parks us behind some abandoned building. As soon as the car is stops, he pulls my body onto his lap where we begin making out. As it heats up in the car, I get my hands on his pants and start unbuckling them to reveal his boxer briefs. He immediately slides off my tight dress revealing my strapless bra and panties. I feel his eyes on my body and I kiss him more as my anticipation grows with every kiss. I whisper in his ear to make love to me and as he is slides down my panties, I am shaken from this hot and steamy daydream when I hear the school bell ring._

Everyone is getting up from their seats since class is over, but I feel like I can't move. My body is numb thinking about Adam. I feel my phone vibrate and I look down to see it's from Adam.

A: hey baby, I can't stop thinking about you ;)

A smile spreads across my face and as I am walking out of the classroom and texting him back, I here commotion from down the hall. My head shoots up to see what's going on and I see everyone is forming a circle around two guys. I start walking down toward the circle and as I'm getting closer, I notice that it's Adam and David. I run to where they are but there are so many people surrounding them, it's hard for me to make my way through the crowd. As I am squeezing through people to get to Adam and David, I ask some freshman girl what's going on.

"Well apparently David was bragging about getting in some girl's pants last night and Adam overheard and Adam took a swing at David's face. Adam hit him square on David's eye so now I think they're going to fight!" She yells over the surrounding people

My eyes get big and I rush to make my way to Adam and David. As soon as I get through the crowd of people, I see David trying to punch Adam, but Adam ducks just in time to miss David's fist. Everyone can tell that Adam is a lot more muscular and stronger than David and everyone seems to be cheering for Adam.

"Adam!" I yell as he hears my voice and looks over toward me

When he turns to look at me, David takes advantage of this distraction and punches Adam in the face, knocking Adam onto the floor. I gasp and cup my hand over my mouth, but Adam immediately shoots back up and punches David in the face and then in the gut, making David fall to the ground. Adam looks at David lying on the floor with a busted lip and a bruised eye. He then turns to look at me and walks over in my direction. He suddenly takes my hand and leads me down the hall to an empty classroom.

As soon as he pulls me into the classroom, he pulls the door closed behind us and locks it.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I say as I run hand gently over his busted lip, examining it

He just looks into my eyes intensely and I have this sudden urge to kiss him.

"Did you sleep with David?" He asks seriously

"No. He wanted to but I told him that I don't even have feelings for him anymore. The whole time he was over, I was thinking of you." I say as Adam's face expression still remains emotionless

"Well that jackass was bragging about how he got in your pants last night and he was giving people very very detailed descriptions of everything that went on between you guys last night." He says, still angry

"Well that jackass was lying because we didn't sleep together." I say as Adam's face becomes a little bit more relaxed, "Some girl told me you punched him? Is that true?" I ask curiously, keeping my hand on his face

"When I heard him talking about you like that, I snapped and I went at him. I know we aren't exclusive and that you can do whatever you want with other guys, but I hate thinking about other guys with you." He says, inching his body closer to mine

"You're sexy when you're jealous." I say seductively, looking into his blue eyes, "And I'm sorry that you got punched in the face." I say with a sympathetic smile as I run my finger over his busted lip

"Well I know how you can make it up to me." He says flirtatiously as his hands go to my hips

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" I ask seductively as he picks me up and sets me down on a desk

He kisses me gently with a little bit of tongue and I run my hands along the back of his neck and through his hair. As he deepens the kiss, my hands go under his shirt, feeling every toned muscle he has. As I start unbuttoning his shirt, the speaker comes on and it's Mr. Simpson calling Adam and David to the office immediately.

We pull out of the kiss and look at each other.

"Well that's my cue to leave." He says as he kisses me one more time, "Wait for me at your locker during lunch and maybe we can have a preview of what's going to happen tonight." He whispers into my ear making me shiver

I just smile and watch him walk out of the classroom, leaving me there with my heart racing.

**Sorry for not updating in so long, I've just been super busy. I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and please leave reviews and any suggestions you have for me.**


End file.
